prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stud Stable
The Stud Stable is a professional wrestling heel stable lead by Col. Robert Parker. History The Stud Stable was first formed by "The Original Tennessee Stud" Ron Fuller in Southeastern Championship Wrestling in the early 1980s. His version included Fuller's cousin Jimmy Golden, a young Arn Anderson and the masked Lord Humongous (not Sid Vicious, but the original Lord Humongous). They feuded with "Mr. Olympia" Jerry Stubbs, Austin Idol and Bob Armstrong, as well as Armstrong's sons, Brad, Scott and Steve. The next version was created by Ron's brother Robert Fuller in the mid-late 1980s. Between 1986 and 1989 in the Continental and Memphis areas, members included Fuller, Golden, Dutch Mantel, Wendell Cooley, Detroit Demolition, Tom Prichard, The Flame, Cactus Jack,Brian Lee and Gary Young. They wrestled in the Continental and in the CWA promotions and feuded with the Armstrong family, Cooley and The Nightmares in Continental, and with Jerry Lawler and Jeff Jarrett in Memphis. Another version of the Stud Stable was formed in Smoky Mountain Wrestling that contained Robert Fuller, Jimmy Golden, and Dutch Mantel. The Stud Stable feuded with The Rock 'n' Roll Express and the Heavenly Bodies. They started out as pure heels, but became tweeners, feuding with both heels and babyfaces. The group disbanded when Robert Fuller went to World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to become a manager in 1993. The last version was created in WCW when Robert Fuller was known as "Col. Rob Parker." He formed the stable in 1994 with Arn Anderson, Terry Funk, Golden as Bunkhouse Buck, and Meng, who was Parker's bodyguard. This stable feuded heavily with Dusty and Dustin Rhodes until late 1994 when Funk left and was replaced by Dick Slater. They have also feuded with Brian Pillman. The Blacktop Bully was also briefly a member. In early 1995, Meng left (eventually to join the Dungeon of Doom) and Anderson went to rejoin Ric Flair. The Stud Stable feuded with Harlem Heat over the WCW World Tag Team Championship in which they won. They were also feuding because of a love/hate relationship between Parker and the Heat's manager, Sister Sherri. Parker eventually dumped Slater and Buck for Martel and the Stud Stable was finished. Members and incarnations *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling (early 1980s)' **Ron Fuller (manager) **Robert Fuller **Jimmy Golden **Arn Anderson *'Continental Championship Wrestling (1986-88)' **Robert Fuller **Jimmy Golden **Dutch Mantel **Wildcat **Detroit Demolition **Tom Prichard **The Flame **Jerry Stubbs *'Continental Wrestling Federation (1988-90)' **Robert Fuller **Jimmy Golden **Cactus Jack **Brian Lee **Brickhouse Brown **Downtown Bruno (manager) **Miss Sylvia (manager) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling (1992-1993)' **Robert Fuller **Jimmy Golden **Dutch Mantel *'World Championship Wrestling (1994-96)' **Colonel Robert Parker (Robert Fuller) (manager) **Bunkhouse Buck (Jimmy Golden) **Terry Funk **Dick Slater **Arn Anderson **Meng (bodyguard) **Kurasawa **"Stunning" Steve Austin **Blacktop Bully **The Amazing French Canadians (Jacques Rougeau, Jr. and Pierre Ouellet) *'Major League Wrestling (2018-present)' **Col. Robert Parker **The Dirty Blondes (Mike Patrick & Leo Brien) **Parrow **Jake Hager In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **Spike piledriver *'Managers' **Ron Fuller **Downtown Bruno **Miss Sylvia **Col. Rob Parker (Robert Fuller) Championships and accomplishments *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Ron Fuller :*NWA Southeastern Television Championship (1 time) – Robert Fuller :*NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (7 times) – Robert Fuller & Jimmy Golden *'Continental Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division) (1 Time) – Ron Fuller :*NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (6 times) – Wendell Cooley (3 times), Jerry Stubbs (1 time), Tom Prichard (2 times) :*NWA Southeast Continental Heavyweight Championship (3 times) – Jerry Stubbs (1 time), Wendell Cooley (1 time), Dutch Mantel (1 time) :*NWA Southeastern Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) – Tom Prichard :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division) (1 time) – Dutch Mantel :*NWA Southeast Continental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Robert Fuller & Jimmy Golden *'Continental Wrestling Federation' :*NWA Southeastern United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Downtown Bruno :*CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time)– Jimmy Golden & Brian Lee *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Steve Austin :*WCW World Television Championship (1 time) – Arn Anderson :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck See also *Alliance to End Hulkamania *Dangerous Alliance *Faces of Fear *The Heenan Family *J-Tex Corporation External links * Profile Category:American Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:Major League Wrestling teams and stables